The Mime and the Menace
by MaximumSalt
Summary: January 13th, four days away from it being one year since the death of the Joker. Gotham finally has some semblance of peace since then. Unfortunately that only lasted a year because someone has decided to take the mantle of the Joker and that's not all, someone else has been going around killing gang members and mobsters. A fire is starting, but will the BatFam be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1: The Sparks to the Flame

**So I want to start off by saying this is my first story on here. I am not new to writing or telling stories though and I have faith you will like this.**

**I want to give a word of warning as well. I am a vulgar man and the stories will be as well. I might also put slang and situations in here that might, sorry, WILL be offensive, they do not reflect my personal beliefs and only exist to add to characters or to the plot but either way, I apologize in advance.**** Anyways, enough of me talking and let me just start the story already!**

In a lone house in one of the worst parts of the city there is no noise coming from inside of the house. It may not seem strange at first considering that it is 2 AM, but a usual occurrence in this house is that there is always noise coming from there. Tonight is different though because if one was to look inside they would find a grim sight of fresh corpses on the floor and blood splattered on the wall like tomatoes and paint brushes with red were thrown around wildly in the room. These corpses aren't of just some regular people, the departed is some bloods who were dealing some serious drugs on the street.

There is now a singular noise, the TV. It was turned on by a man dressed in all black. On his head is a black special forces ballistic mask with his black hoodie up that was underneath his all black varsity jacket. He has his black cargo pants tucked into his black Nike Airforce 1s. He turned on the TV because he couldn't stand the silence after the death of his targets. He went to the kitchen to clean his hands of any blood that would have gotten into his black kevlar gloves.

The TV was tuned into the news channel. Media. The one thing other than criminals that the black clad man hated. His hatred is just though, they never care about the facts, only if they have a juicy story to tell that would get them attention. He listened anyways. _"...nd this marks the sixth incident this month in gang related killings, and that makes us wonder here at GCN, should we be worried about another gang war in Gotham?" _He had heard this while he was finishing cleaning up, not much blood got in. _"In other news, this Thursday will mark one year since the death of the Clown Prince of Crime, that's right folks, we are talking about the Joker. City officials plan to have a memorial for the citizens who were lost in the tragic incident and ask they anyone who is able, to attend the event." _The Joker killings. He's heard of it before, he witnessed the Joker's big tumble from the building. During his last few months of living, the Joker was said to be "completely gone" as if his sick mind had gotten worse. He had become erratic and unpreunpredictable, more so than usual. Stories spread of some of his awful deeds, some say he had eaten the face of one of his victims while others talk about him gutting a pregnant woman and pulling out her unborn child. These were just stories and none to be confirmed true but there was one fact that had confirmed by many, he had killed 247 people in the last four months before his death. His final act was when he went into a hotel and locked everyone in there and threatened to blow it up. No demands were made, just his threat. Nobody knew what had happened inside, all anybody ever saw was the Joker falling from thirty stories up and the Batman standing in the window that the Joker fell out of. Everyone cheered once they realized what had happened. Once it was cleared, an EOD squad entered the building only to find no actual bombs. This had left everyone confused. Why had the Joker done this? What was his endgame? The answers will never be told, dead men tell no tales.

Once the man was done reminiscing, he went back into the living room and kicked his foot straight through the TV. He didn't care, not like anyone else was going to use it. He had a towel in his hand from the kitchen which he put in a pool of blood that was on the floor, went over to the door he entered, and used the bloodstained towel on the wall next to the door to write "BLOODS." The irony didn't go over his head. Writing bloods in blood. The thought brought out a little chuckle from him. After he finished, he took off his mask before exiting the house. The dark of the night and his hoodie helped keep his face covered.

As he walked down the street from the house, he contemplated whether he should leave an anonymous tip to the GCPD about the house he visited when he noticed a bright light in the sky. The Bat Signal. Hatred is felt towards the Batman from the man. He believed the Batman to be a hypocrite, he breaks the law every night by dressing up and beating up the mentally ill, so why doesn't he just take their lives?

It's about to be a year. One full year since the death of the Joker and everyone is going to be celebrating the event.

Except for him.

00000000000000000000

The man had always had a fascination with clowns. The comically oversized clothes, the bright colors, all the tricks they can do, but what caught his attention the most was the smile. To his mind, they were always smiling even when they weren't. A permanent look of happiness was on their face when they had the makeup on.

To him, the death of the Joker was a tragedy. One less smile in this world. He wasn't mourning because he knew the Joker, he only met him twice. Those two times though had left quite an impression. He knew that he was nothing like the Joker, him being a secluded introvert who hardly went out and the Joker being the loudest and most outspoken person he has ever seen, but he still felt like the only person who would understand him was the Joker. It was almost like he could feel a connection with the Joker, something he has never felt before.

After the Joker's death, the man figured there was only one thing to do in order to makes things right. He was going to become the next Joker. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to do it.

He had no idea how the Joker got his permanent smile and completely white skin so he knew he would have to use makeup to do so. He tried many clown faces, but none had the right look that he needed. It made him upset, so upset that he did the most irrational thing he has ever done. He carved a smile onto his face. Satisfied with how it looked when it healed, he slapped on some white on his face, red around his scars, and black on his eyes. His hair was slicked back straight and reached halfway down his neck, and to finish the look he dyed his hair green to complete. He already had the outfits ready, purple suits and green vests. He was ready for his big debut.

This guy was practically a ghost. He had gone on the dark web and hired some hacker to erase eveything about him prior to him transforming into the Joker. Fingerprints, legal name, date of birth, even had the name of his first pet erased. Anything that was about or could lead back to him he had vanish.

He had built himself a reputation in the criminal underworld and gained some allies. Those who didn't become his ally feared him because of the horrible and ballsy shit he had done. Among his allies were Victor Zsasz, Firefly, Riddler, and Harley Quinn. He also has some goons who followed him because he manipulated them so well that they will follow him to the end. The reason why he is feared though is because he has the balls to have robbed ALL the mob families in gotham of their money and sometimes guns, and before the mob even has a chance to retaliate, he killed their enforcers and sometimes even the enforcers' families. Bombs, poison, gas, even execution, he killed them all, but thats not what scared people, what scared them was that he is able to find them in the first place. It goes to show that no matter where you run, no matter where you hide, he will find you and kill you.

He knew what he was going to do, and when he was going to do it. He has his little army of delusional fools ready to go and all the tools ready as well. He is just going to have to wait out his time to inroduce to the world the new Clown Prince of Crime.

00000000000000000000

There has been way too much activity going on for Bruce not to be worried.

With the robberies and killings of all the mob families, he at first began to worry about another big gang war. He went to the Iceberg lounge under his alias Lefty to find out what he can on this. To his surprise he discovered that it wasn't the mob that was taking each other out, but one man. One singular man. No one knew who he was exactly or his real name because when he talked to anyone he gave them all a different name. Upon hearing that, Bruce began to really worry and that is when the paranoia kicked in. Thoughts were flying through his head, thoughts like, "if one man can do all this, what else is he capable of?" and, "Why would one man go after the mob if he knew the consequences?"

It was a very confusing time. On top of the mob robberies, there were killings happening all over the ghetto areas of Gotham. Nobody knew what would happen. One moment there are people minding their own business and then by morning, there are fresh corpses. The only thing that these killings have in common is that the departed were all part of some sort of gang. At first Bruce didn't notice any difference in the crime rate in those areas, but after awhile the number of massacres began to rise exponentially. It started twice a week, then five, then there were new bodies found every night.

At least the morgues will have something to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos is Like Gravity

**One thing I forgot to mention was that nothing will be based on canon, it's loosely based on the comics but takes inspiration from comics, games, and movies so don't lynch me cause the characters are a little OOC.**

_Four days before the anniversary of Joker's death_

The city of Gotham never sleeps, which is why there is always guardians for the criminal city. In the south part of town sat two people on roof overwatching a clubhouse belonging to the biker gang known as Hell's Angels. The two on the roof were the Red Hood and the Black Bat.

"Why must we wait, I say we get these hooligans right now" said the Hood as he was looking through some binoculars.

"Not here for them. New threat will come here then we attack" said the Bat standing right next to him.

"But why is the big guy so sure he'll be here?" asked the Hood

"He has a pattern" answered the Bat

"By my detective skills, I don't think he will be here tonight and we should go and find some actual crime to stop" and he got up as soon as he said that. As he started to walk away and the Bat tried to stop him, they heard a car, a loud one. He went back to see what the car was and who was driving. What he saw was a black wagon looking car with the windows tinted to point that you can't see inside. He looked closer and immediately recognized the car, "Audi RS2 Avant. This guy knows his cars, don't know how he got it into the States so he must have some good connections if he's able to do that."

The Black Bat had no idea what the Red Hood was talking about. She just saw a black car with a guy dresses in all black stepping out. The first thing she noticed, other than his wardrobe choice, was that his movements screamed that he was ready to kill. He came out tonight looking to fight.

"That's him" she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go break some bones finally."

The Hood jumped off the roof and landed on some garbage and rolled out and got right back up to his feet all in 7 seconds. The Bat did that in 5. They both walked to the clubhouse and as soon as they crossed the street, they heard gunfire and yelling. Bullets popping off from a machine gun and all sorts of screaming from the bikers.

Suddenly the gunshots stopped but the screaming continued. That's when the smell hit them. Burning flesh. The man set fire to the entirety of the clubhouse and it's members.

The two hid by the bikes waiting for the man to exit the building. He did. The man was thrown out of the front door by one of the biggest men that the two had ever seen. The big guy walked up to the man and threw him a good ten feet into some car. The man was laying face down on the ground.. The big guy started to walk towards the downed man. The Hood and Bat saw this and were about to intervene to stop this behemoth of a man from killing their mark but before they could, the black-clad man rolled over, pulled out a handgun, and shot the man in the head twice, all in one quick motion.

The two watching were surprised, not by the action itself, but in how guick the man was able to act. The man got up like he wasn't just thrown like a sack of flour into a car. Once he got up he rolled his shoulders back and leaned his head side to side causing some pops and cracks from his body. He walked over to the downed man and looked over him. He stood over him for a second, then, without hesitation, empty the mag into the dead guys face.

"Fucking prick!" A deep voice came from the man. "Fucking asshole was probably only able to throw me because he was juiced up!"

The man began to walk away to his car and the the two watching saw this as their opportunity to stop him.

"Stop right there you menace! We have caught you in the act of multiple crimes and must tu-" before the Hood could finish, the man spun around and and shot a fully automatic handgun. The Bat saw this and rolled out the way. The Hood didn't though and got riddled with bullets, fortunately he was wearing kevlar and his helmet is bulletproof but that didn't stop aches that he'll be feeling later. His was still unlucky though, one bullet grazed the side of his neck. The Bat saw this and between her two choices, decided to stay and help the Hood.

The man saw this as an opportunity to escape and took it. He ran to his car, jumped in, and sped off.

"Why did you help me?! You could've taken him down and you know it!" The Hood was cleary pissed off at letting the guy go. If he isn't allowed to kill, why should anyone else be able to?

"I care more about my friends" the Bat said with some annoyance in her voice about the Hood being a little ungrateful.

"Yeah, well you're going to be the one to tell the big guy why we let that bastard go."

"He'll understand."

"Of course he will, he likes you better anyways."

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it. If we took this guy down then I would've been able to show everyone that I am able to be trusted."

"Everyone trusts you."

"No they don't and you know it."

The two had to cut their discussion short due to the sirens that sounded like they were getting closer. They grappled away and jumped across some roofs until they knew they were far away from the scene. Once they stopped, the Hood had thoughts going through his head. This didn't go unnoticed by the Bat.

"Jason, you must trust us. We aren't going to abandon you."

"You, I know wouldn't, but the rest of them I can't trust."

The two stare at each other and in a silent agreement, decide to go home.

Their converstion is far from over.

00000000000000000000

_2 days before the anniversary of Joker's death._

A bank, Gotham had plenty of those. This particular one though hides some bad business inside their vaults. Blood money. All sorts of money that different mobs have acquired for themselves. One big cash pot. Not of all their money is kept in this bank, but there is enough to keep some fool very happy.

In this case, it would be fools.

Three guys were rolling in a black Yukon, all wearing some sort of clown mask. A smiling mask, a frowning mask, and a bozo. Frowny was talking to smiles while driving.

"How many of us were there again?" asked the frowning mask.

"Five, two guys on the roof and three on the ground, that makes five shares plenty." The smiling mask had been the one to answer.

"Six, don't forget the one who planned this."

"He thinks he can sit out and still take a share."

"So what's the deal with him anyways? Is his face contorted into a permanent smile like the Joker?"

"Nah, I hear he wears makeup, ya know, like war paint."

"That's funny, can't imagine seeing that in person." Frowny comes to a stop in front of a huge building, the bank. "We're here, let's go."

The three of them jumped out of the car and made a dash for the bank. They burst through the doors and ran straight to counter, shooting up at the ceiling before reaching it. There was screaming from the civilians yelling from the clowns. The guards weren't able to react, they were immediately knocked out by the clowns. Among the chaos there was a calm face, it wasn't in the crowd, it wasn't behind the counter, it was in the manager's office off to the side.

Bozo opened a bag that he had been carrying to reveal it was full of hand grenades and zipties. The clowns had ziptied the crowd's hands and put the grenades in each person's hand pulling the ring out of them.

After this was done smiles yelled at the crowd, "now obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands except for holding on for dear life!"

The clowns didn't notice that the manager was reaching for something in his desk. The closest one to him was frowny, and frowny was busy yelling at the crowd to notice the shotgun pointed at his back.

BOOM!!! First shot taken.

One shot and frowny is dead, Bozo sees this and ducks behind a table. The manager gets up to chase the remaining two clowns.

BOOM!!! Second shot taken.

Bozo starts two move up to smiles who is behind the last table at the end.

BOOM!!! Third shot taken.

He is almost there, just several more feet to go.

BOOM!!! Fourth shot taken.

Bozo made it and is taking cover next to smiles.

BOOM!!! Fifth shot taken.

"Do have any idea who you're stealing from, you and your friends are dead!!" The manager yells at the clowns.

Waiting behind the table, smiles asks, "he's out, right?"

Bozo takes a second to think then nods his head in confirmation. Without hesitation, smiles gets up to shoot the manager but quickly gets shot, luckily it's just a flesh wound. In a split second after that, Bozo jumps up and shoots the manager in the knees. He puts the gun down and looks at the manager, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Where did you learn to count!!" Smiles is clearly pissed that he was used as cannon fodder. Bozo just looks at him wordlessy.

Smiles leaves to go check on the vault guving the job of crowd control to Bozo. Smiles enters the back room where the vault is. The vault guy is almost down with his job but smiles notices something else, where is the second guy?

As soon as the vault guy notices smiles he says, "they wired this thing up with like 5000 volts. What kind of bank does that?"

"Mob bank," answers smiles, "guess this new joker is as crazy as they say. What happened to the alarm guy?"

"Boss told me when the guy was done I should take him out. Hey, one less share, right?"

The vault guy had finished opening the vault when he had said this. Behind him smiles was taking out his pistol.

"Funny, he told me something similar."

BANG!!! One shot and the vault guy is dead.

Smiles takes the bags that he had and started to put all the cash inside it. There was millions of dollars, somewhere between ten to twenty million. Once smiles had filled all the bags, he took a money cart and put the bags on it to take them back to the front.

"That's a lot of money. If this new joker was so smart, he'd of had us bring a bigger car." Smiles cocks his gun and points it at Bozo.

"I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

Bozo looked at his watch and said, "no, no, no, I kill the bus driver," then starts to sidestep.

Smiles is following his motions. "Bus driver? What bus driver?"

BOOM! A big, yellow school bus came crashing through the front doors, hitting smiles and killing him on impact. The back door of the bus opens to reveal another clown.

"School's out, time to go," says the bus driver, "that guy's not getting up, is he?"

He starts helping Bozo load the bags. "That's a lot of money," he comments.

After loading the last bag, he looks around and notices that there is no one else. "What happened to the rest of the guys?" The answer he got was the bullets from Bozo's gun.

Before he took off, the manger called out to him. "Think your smart huh? The guy that hired you, he'll just do the same to you." Bozo started to walk up to him. "Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things, honor, respect! Look at you. What do you believe in, huh? What do you believe in?!" Bozo stuck a canister in his mouth before he could say more.

"I believe, whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you..." he pulls off his mask to show the face of the new Joker, a face with makeup and scars forming a very crooked smile going across his cheeks as if he took a dull knife to make his glasgow smile, "...stranger."

He smiles real quick and gets up to leave. As he is walking away, there is a string coming from his coat. He enters the back of the bus and shuts the door. The engine starts and the bus takes off, pulling the pin of the canister as it does so.

Like that, the Joker makes a clean escape.

00000000000000000000

_That same night in the bank._

Gotham police were all over the scene. With the new data that there is someone dressing up as the Joker is very unsettling to the cops. The potential gang war was enough to make GPD nervous, now this new development was enough to send all of them into a full on panic attack.

Commissioner Gordon was on the scene immediately as soon as he heard the j-word. If there was a new joker then he needed to find this guy FAST before total chaos happens. He is currently looking at the files of the dead clowns and surveillance pictures of the new joker. Gordon and his detectives hardly noticed the dark figure watching. Once Gordon was away from everyone else, the Batman made his presence shown.

"What do you have on the case?"

Gordon wasn't even startled anymore, it's just what Batman does. "The deceased are just some thugs for hire type, full criminal sheet and all." He pulled out the picture of the Joker, "but this is what has me worried."

"It's just some copycat who has no idea what he is doing."

"That's the thing, the surveillance video shows a carefully planned heist, and it also shows that he had set up his guys to kill each other. If this is some copycat, then he is a good one."

"He won't be a threat, and even if he does, we'll be able to take care of him easily. What you should worry about is the potential gang war. I now know that it isn't gangs killing each other, but just one man. The gangs don't know this though so they still might be accusing."

"One man, how is that possible?"

"A lot is possible Gordon."

Gordon turned around really quick to get more files, "even if so, that is still one man do-"

He looked up.

"And he's gone."

**I did it! I started something and did more than one little thing! Congratz to me!**

**Ok, imma be honest, I feel that the Hood and Bat convo could have been better, tell me if I'm right. Also, if you know where the second part is from then it makes reading it that much easier, if not then look up "Dark Knight bank robbery" for a visual reference.**

**See you next chapter bitches!!!!**


	3. Surprise!

_One day_

In part of downtown Gotham there was a nightclub called _Rapture. _The club was a usual looking one; a dancefloor in the center, a DJ stand in front of it, and a second story balcony that wrapped around the inside. This club was meant for something else though. It was an example of another establishment that fronted for more unlawful activities. It was built to sell all kinds of drugs. The owner was a criminal known as Black Mask. He had set up the club in order to start up his new business endeavor, drugs. Now, the Black Mask was no stranger to selling drugs but he found it hard to sell what he had, mostly cocaine and heroine, due to the events of the past year. Since the death of the Joker, police were cracking down HARD on crime. He found that he lost a lot of his contacts in the GCPD, his drug dealers were getting arrested on practically every corner, the Batclan was out busting some of his operations, the man in black had massacred some of his men, and on top of all that his dry cleaner doesn't want anything to do with him.

It was somewhere around noon outside so the club wasn't open at the time. The staff was running around doing various tasks from cleaning, to stocking shelves, and electronic rigging for the lighting and sound, all to get ready for the crazed crowd that they usually get every night. The Mask wasn't watching his staff like an owner, he knew they did not want to disappoint him, but instead he was in his office counting expenses, income, and maintenance. He was mostly worried about the money he was making off of his new drugs, psychedelics. He noticed that his new club attracted the young crowd, and they didn't care for the super hardcore drugs that he usually carried, they wanted drugs that would make them trip balls to the music and make them think that they are dancing with lizards and aliens. So, with his new found knowledge, the Mask supplied the demand with all sorts of trippy shit that will make them think that the colors from the lighting his solid.

Even the Mask was looking through his profits, the worry that he usual had about it wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. He was thinking about the damn dry cleaner who kicked his secretary out when he had her take his suit for it's usual cleaning. Speaking of which, she was in his office telling him of his schedule and the messages he had gotten for the day. He wasn't listening, he was thinking! _That dirty fucking chink,_ he thought, _how dare he just get rid of his most loyal customer, hell, if it wasn't for me then he would've gone out of business long ago! Now I have to find some other slanty-eyed fucker to clean my suits. _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door and looked up at the door. "Were you expecting some one sir?" His sesecretary asked due to her not seeing anything on his schedule about meeting someone. "No. Must be one of the staff," He answered,"go see what they want."

"Right away sir."

With that, she turned and walked out the door and left the Mask with his reports and thoughts, but it wasn't for long because soon he heard the door open and close.

"What did they want?" He asked.

"A conversation."

The voice that had answered was one that he did not recognize. The voice had such a tone to it that it gave him a chill down his spine, goosebumps, and made him break out in a cold sweat, all at the same time. He dreaded the fact he was going to look up because he feared that in front of him was a monster and not a man. Still, he looked up anyways. Standing before him though was neither, it was worse.

The Joker.

At first the Joker looks like a regular man who likes the color purple; purple pants, purple suit, and purple gloves, his brown dress shoes being the only thing not purple in his outfit. Looking above his neck gave away that he was anything but regular. His green hair was the first thing that you noticed but his face is what was so nightmare inducing; the white paint hid his face from recognition, the black around his eye sockets look almost empty, and the red painted as a grin did not hid his glasgow scars too good, if anything it made it look worse.

The Joker walked up and took a chair that was off to the side and sat himself in front of the Mask's desk. He decided to initiate the conversation, "nice little place you have here Mask, you take a loan for it?"

"What do you want?" The Mask feared the answer that he would get, but his curiosity got the better of him so he asked his dumbass question anyways.

"How about a joke?" The Joker said this with a sickly grin, "ya know, to ease the tension. Ok, so a blind guy walks into a bar and he says," he pauses before the punchline, "ouch."

The Mask doesn't smile, let alone laugh. "Tough crowd," the Jokers says with a slight frown. He leans forward a bit and continues, "anywho, I have a little proposal. I hear that a certain man makes your operations hard to do anything around here, so I plan to kill him."

"How do you plan that?" the Mask is a little skeptical about the sanity of the man in front of him, so he has no faith in his planning capabilities.

"I sense the doubt, but I know that he plans to make an appearance tomorrow night. All that needs to happen is a little trouble happening here and there around the city, and that's where you come in. You have your goons go around doing whatever shenanigans they can think of to get the police distracted. If all goes according to plan, then I'll be killing him with no interruptions."

"Why me?" the Mask asks, "isn't there anyone else that can do this for you?"

"You think you're special? I have other people at the ready to do this, I just need everyone I can get."

"And if I say no?"

"You won't want to say no."

The Joker got up out of the chair and started to leave. "Oh and don't worry about the signal, you'll know it when it happens."

With that settled, the Mask only had one more question, "where's my secretary?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she is a little tied up with something." After answering, the Joker left.

The Mask was now stressed more than ever. He had no idea what this man was capable of, and he had no choice but to say yes because he had no idea what would happen if he said otherwise.

This calls for some late-night binge drinking.

00000000000000000000

_That night_

Sitting in his office enjoy a nice chardonnay and a smooth jazz record was none other than the Black Mask. The unscheduled meeting with the Joker had got him stressed out his fucking mind. That crazy son of a bitch wants him to do something for him with nothing in return. Although, good business is a pretty fair trade. The piece of shit cops needed to be taken down a peg or two, so his deal sounded really good.

He thought he was safe, that his security would stop anyone. So imagine his surprise when a man in a black coverall and a gas mask walked into his office. He noticed that he was carrying a shotgun with the biggest suppressor on it, so he started reaching for his gun in his desk drawer.

"Don't do that," the guy says as he aimed his shotgun at the Mask. The mask slowy moves his hands away. "Sit right here," he points to a chair in the middle of the office. The Mask complied because he didn't want to get blasted away.

"What do you want?" he can't believe that he had to ask that twice in one day since he was a bigshot crime lord.

"Simple, I know you met with the Joker and I wanna know what he is planning." he says as he sits down behind the Mask's desk with the shotgun on top of it. The way his voice sounded beneath the mask was just bone chilling, it may be muffled but he could still hear the killing intent in his voice. If anything, the way the mask made his voice sound was probably more terrifying than if it was heard without the mask. It made it worse staring at the eyes because the dark tints make it seem like his eyes are hollow.

"Well?" the Mask hadn't said anything for awhile and was just staring at the man with the gun. "He wants to kill the new head of gang enforcement." He answered quickly because he didn't want to go down for that fucking clown.

"What does that have to do with you?" from an outside perspective, it didn't seem like the Mask was needed.

"He wants me and other bosses to cause havoc across town to create a distraction."

"To cause all the police force to alreafy be preoccupied once he kills the guy is what I'm guessing," the guy sounded like he had some kind of knowledge of situations.

"That's his idea," the Mask really doesn't want to go down for this fucking clown. He gets a surprise visit from that psycho and that causes thid psycho to give him a surprise visit too.

"Do you know where he plans to kill him?"

"I'm not certain-"

The man started to reach for his gun causing the Mask to panic.

"But I have an idea of where it'll happen!"

The man stopped, "go on," the Mask now had his undivided attention. The Mask let out a sigh of relief. He seriously didn't want to go down for the clown.

"Wayne is holding a sort of celebration for the police force in one of his city penthouses. It's said to be super exclusive and meant for bigshots and heads of law enforcement, which most likely means the guy who has been causing me business trouble will be there. That's what I'm thinking."

"You think this, why?"

"Because I told the Joker of this," he just did a bad thing. The man slowly started to lean back upon hearing this. After a few silent moments he got up, got his gun off the desk, then went for the exit.

"Hey, you got a name?" the Mask turned around and called out to him, curious as to what to call the man who held him at gunpoint.

"I don't have a name. Although, the Red Hood called me a menace, and I seem to like that name. Call me the Menace," the man, now named the Menace, said without looking back.

"Ok then Menace, how do you plan on taking down the Joker?" The Mask was now facing forward.

"Simple, like this."

"Like wha-"

PUWEE*

He went down for that fucking clown.

The Mask had gotten blasted by the Menace's shotgun but it barely made a sound. It made more noise hitting his body than actually shooting the slug. Now the Mask was laid out on the floor with a big hole in his back. The Menace opened the door to leave and what was seen was several of the Mask's security guards also on the ground dead. He went over to the lone desk by the office and looked over and saw the secretary just the way he left her, bound hand, foot and mouth with some packing tape.

He dropped a pair of scissors next to her and said, "good luck, if you don't get out then I highly doubt you'll be found." He got into the elevator to leave and as he got in, there were three more dead bodies. As he walked he walked out the building, there were plenty more dead bodies on the ground. He got in silently and was leaving with no one there to stop him.

He now had a plan to kill that freak. He wasn't going to let another freak roam the streets like Batman and his crew did, he was going to stop this problem before it destroyed the city. He didn't really like Gotham, but he'd be damned if he let these fuckers burn it to the ground.


End file.
